survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
XxAbiNolanXx
Abi is a castaway from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and would've been a castaway from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 12 |Loyalties:2 = ToonLink3rd CherHorowitz Oakbuild Bewitchy liamdonahue55 |Alliances:2 = Khemera Alliance Merge Girls |Currently1 = Quit |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Tribe(s): = }} Biography Blood vs. Water: Abi started her game on Sokha while her friend, Toon, started on Khemera. Abi had a lot going for her game. Her strategic and social prowess were what got her far. The game she played the whole time was overly dominant, and she did a great job at hiding it until the very end. Starting off on Sohka, Abi created bonds with basically every single tribe member. Not only did she talk to them, but she also took the time to create genuine bonds with everyone. Abi was a very charming female that people saw to be a kind individual, and that was exactly what she wanted for them to believe. Being allies with everyone put her in a strong position where no one would target her. It however also forced her to become a swing vote in the 4th vote of the season, where she had to choose between Oak and Natalie. Abi ultimately chose to take out Oak, as she did not view Natalie to be a threat at the time. Liam and Abi were in a way, the middle players of the tribe. Despite the two of them voting opposite ways, they both knew who each other would vote and still remained loyal to each other no matter which ways they voted. This same trend continued the next vote, when the vote was between Classic and Rory. With both of them having a lot of trust in her, Abi had a lot of thinking to do. She eventually chose to take out Rory, due to believing that Classic would’ve been an easy target later on anyways. Once the tribes swapped, Abi ended up on new Khemera. Alongside her were her past allies Netro and Cher. They added Spood into their mix for the time being and Abi quickly found herself in a strong position once again. A mindset that all of them shared was how they wanted Classic out. Abi also had a strong relationship with Blake right off the bat, as he was an ally of her loved one Toon while he was still in the game. The alliance came to an easy group consensus to take out Natalie after they lost the challenge, as she was seen as a number to Classic. Once the merge hit, the relationships that Abi had worked on developing the entire pre merge would finally be used to her advantage. Despite never being on the same tribe, she and Bewitchy had a very strong bond due to DMs, and Abi considered her to be her ride or die in the game. She also got on good terms with Oak again once she came back, despite voting her off in the pre merge phase. Abi found herself in the seemingly majority alliance, where they controlled the first merge vote by taking Classic out right away. The big alliance didn’t exactly last too long, as several conflicts started developing over time. Bewitchy gave Abi information on how people such as Spood had been gunning for her, as they started to realize how dominant of a player she was coming off to be. This was a major red flag and put her in danger for the first time during the whole season. It was however, also the push that helped her win her first individual immunity when she needed it the most. An accusation of an all girls alliance would shortly be made after. With this price of knowledge conveyed to them, Bewitchy, Oak, Cher and Abi created a tight four together, having to rely on each other to get out of the danger they were forced into. Going in tribal, they believed that Ghost would vote with them. They would find out that this was not the case, when the vote tied between Dylan and her. In the revote, her bonds with the girls payed off when they risked their games to go to rocks for her. The unfortunate event of losing Bewitchy due to rocks would eventually hit, and put her and her alliance in the minority. Despite being on separate sides, Abi still kept good connections with people who she wasn’t working with. She was the more friendly person who would still interact with the people who weren’t aligned with her at the time. This would work against Abi however, as it just made them view her as more of a huge social threat in the game. The last hope for her alliance to pull through was the idol Oak had. She played it on herself at tribal, but the alliance read the other side wrong, as Abi was the one who was sent packing that tribal. Being sent to Redemption, Abi was still playing the game. She continued to strategize about the next steps if she were to return to the game. But when the duel was revealed to be a puzzle, she was not able to beat Spood and Classic, ending Abi’s game. Heroes vs. Villains: Abi was going to be a castaway on the Heroes tribe of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, but due to personal reasons, she felt it was for the best to drop out before the season started, allowing Hear_Dan to take her place. "It tears me apart to do this because I know I’m hurting several people in the process, but I also know that making the decision to stay will just result in more anxiety and stress when I’m already dealing with a lot of that in real life. I won’t get into too much detail about everything, but the mindset that I’m in right now unfortunately just makes it really hard for me to move on, despite how much I want to. I’m genuinely very sorry to Prince and my tribe mates for potentially wasting anyone’s time. I was so hesitant to walk, because I didn’t want to hurt anyone’s game in the process. I talked to a few people about this, along with some tribe mates that were online at the time, and they told me that they wouldn’t be upset if I made this decision (dm me if you wanna talk). Being handed this opportunity means a lot to me, but I’d rather let someone else that’s in a good mindset to play take my spot, rather than waste it and force myself to stay when I know I shouldn’t." ---- XxAbiNolanXx Trivia * Abi is, with Yiza, the only All Star who wasn't featured on the DVD cover of her original season. * Abi is the first castaway to drop out of the game pre-season. Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:9th Place Category:S8 Cast